The Sleepover From Hell
by Candified Chaos
Summary: An attention hungry robot, a human, two skeletons, a shy dinosaur, and a raging fish lady all having a slumber party. Nothing could go wrong. At least not until a murdering demon is thrown into the mix at least. Now that's a party.
1. Chapter 1

"I-I brought food..." The shy dinosaur mumbled as she held out a pan of lasagna, standing in the doorway with a bag by her side, "I-Is that okay?"

"That's great." The brunette replied with a smile, standing in the house and holding the door open. She stepped to the side, keeping the door open to let Alphys come in. The dinosaur seemed a bit nervous at first but she eventually made her way into the house. It was a small house, enough to fit two, but that's all it really needed to fit.

Frisk and Toriel had been living on their own for quite some time, like a family. Frisk helped Toriel get used to the human world and Toriel took care of Frisk. Tended to her when she was sick or sad. She was just...her mother.

However, on that day, Toriel wasn't there. She had agreed to go on a make up date with Asgore after he had pleaded for so many days and to Frisk's surprise, Toriel allowed her to have some friends over for a sleepover.

"Everyone's in the living room already." Frisk exclaimed and gestured her hand into the direction where the others were sitting. Alphys gave a shy smile before nodding and heading that way rather slowly. Frisk smiled at her friend before letting the door close behind her. She locked it quickly then hurried over to the living room where Alphys stood, glancing at everyone.

Undyne grinned when she saw her girlfriend and patted beside her. Alphys blushed slightly but didn't hesitate to go sit beside her with the pan of lasagna and bag still in her hand. Frisk smiled and took the pan of lasagna from Alphys so she wouldn't have to be bothered by it and brought it over to the kitchen, putting it on the counter before returning to the circle. Everyone was finally there.

Seated in the circle was Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, and Mettaton. Mettaton wasn't exactly invited but he heard about the sleepover and invited himself over. No one could really say no to him.

"So now what?" Sans questioned as Frisk returned and took the seat beside him, crossing her legs with a happy smile. The other's couldn't help but grin at her contagious smile.

"Don't we normally play games? Fun and dramatic games~" Mettaton hummed and kicked out his right leg for them all to view. Only Papryus seemed to look at it...which was a little odd for them. It didn't take long before Mettaton noticed and the man smiled at the attention.

"I heard that the 'Masters Game' is a pretty fun game to play at slumber parties." Undyne chimed in with her familiar grin, her hand holding onto a blushing Alphys but neither of them let go.

"'Masters Game'?" Papyrus questioned curiously and would've raised an eyebrow if he had one, "How come I, the great Papyrus, haven't heard of it?"

"W-We saw it in an anime..." Alphys mumbled as the red on her face deepened and became more intense while she looked up at Undyne, "Are you sure about this?"

"I totally am." Undyne replied, her grin still plastered onto her face. The girl moved her free hand to behind her, reaching into her armoured (? There's a chest plate on it?) bag then pulled out a stack of cards. Reluctantly, she took her hand away from Alphys' then took all the cards out. She searched through them for a little bit before pulling out seven cards. One jack, one queen, one king, one ace, one tens, one nines, and one eights.

"Okay so basically I'm going to pass these around and whomever gets the king is the 'master' and they can force other people to do WHATEVER THEY WANT BECAUSE THEY ARE THE KING!" Undyne yelled excitedly before laughing evilly.

Alphys sweatdropped then continued on as the fish lady kept cackling, "Y-You don't show anyone your card and the 'master' has to say the cards, they don't know who they are. Basically they would say 'Jack has to kiss Ace' and those two with those cards have to do what they were told to."

"This sounds like it could get very dramatic~" Mettaton hummed with a sparkle in his metallic eyes. Possibly an electrical malfunction but probably not.

"So...Yeah.." Alphys mumbled and glanced at Undyne who was finally calming down, "Should we start?"

"Yes!" Undyne declared with a devilish grin before she handed out the cards. They got passed down one by one until everyone got them.

They each looked at their cards and everyone that didn't get the king card sighed, which meant everyone but Sans sighed. "Hm.." The skeleton mumbled as he twirled the cards between his boney fingers, "What can I do with this power I wonder...Ace get me a pop." He decided after almost no thought at all.

A few seconds past before Papyrus got up with a grumble about how Sans was playing the game the lazy way. Sans shrugged off his brother's grumbling, having heard it all before. As Papyrus searched in the kitchen for the case of pops, the doorbell behind them rang. It was a sweet tune, a familiar one. The one that Frisk heard in her head when she first met Toriel.

The group eyes each other curiously as the doorbell rang again after it wasn't answered for a few seconds. The same thought ran through each of their minds. Who? There were quite a few people that Frisk had befriended but probably none that would just invite themselves in. If it was Toriel she could've just walked in. Maybe Mettaton had invited his cousin?

After the doorbell kept ringing and ringing, Frisk finally got up. She pushed herself to standing the started to walk over to the door, curious about who this could be. Her hand wrapped around the doorknob and turned it then she pulled it open. On the other side of the door was a man with dark brown hair, pale skin, a green sweater with a lighter green stripe in it. The sweater kind of ressemble Frisk's.

"Hello." Frisk mumbled as she looked at the stranger, an eerily familiar feeling started to climb up her body the longer she stared.

"Hi. You don't know me but I've lived in the underground for years with you all. I've always been around." He started to explain which didn't make much sense still until Frisk slowly started to realize who he was, "And I've only now been able to show myself until lately. Maybe it's because the barrier broke. Anyways...I was just hoping I could join in the sleepover...Maybe get some friends..."

"You're Chara." Frisk blurted out as the name finally came to her, "You were the first human to fall. Asriel's friend."

He blinked with an astonished expression spread across his face, "...Yes."

Frisk just nodded as she looked at Chara for a minute, his surprise felt fake to her. Yet she pushed that feeling away and thought about what he said. True, he was kind of stranger trying to get invited to a sleepover. They couldn't really trust him but at one time, Frisk couldn't trust any of the people in the room. Two of them tried to kill her and one tried to kidnap her. Besides...She felt like she owed something to him. She didn't know what, but she just had that feeling.

"Okay. Come on in." Frisk decided with a small smile and stepped to the side to let him in. Chara seemed grateful and nodded before walking inside. Frisk closed the door after Chara walked in and smiled as she made her way back to the living room.

There was a pause as the two returned to the living room, Sans had his pop and Papyrus had returned. The group of people glanced at Chara, eyeing him carefully. Most seemed to recognize him a bit but they couldn't quite pin point it either. Sans, however, looked like he was holding back a glare at Chara.

"Are you..." Undyne started but she cut herself off, unable to finish her sentence. She couldn't get the words out.

"I'm Chara." The man introduced as if it was the first time, "Nice to meet you all. Thank you for letting enjoy this time with you." he said politely then gave a bow, acting very proper.

Sans was the first to speak, "Hello."

Chara glanced at Sans for a moment before looking at the group who were just surprised. Frisk seemed awkward then grabbed onto Chara's wrist and directed him to the circle. She retook her place beside Sans and shooed Mettaton a bit over so Chara could sit down.

"Alright." Frisk said, breaking the silence so all their attention went on her, "Let's play."

 **Okay so a few things.**

 **1\. There may be more games and you can request for any.**

 **2\. You can also request what type of orders are given and to who. I don't accept lemons or maiming someone. Also I don't want to break up Alphys and Undyne they're so cute.**

 **3\. I have an actual plot line but a lot of this will be based off the orders to make it fun :D.**

 **4\. Even though there is already a plan forcertain ships to become cannon, you can still request for others to do something if you want.**

 **5\. Frisk is a teenager in this. Around fourteen and fifteen. I just can't imagine an eight year old saving an entire species nor committing genocide on an entire species.**

 **6\. I don't know if the Masters game is an actual thing or not but I got it from the anime Fairy Tail and if you know what I'm talking about then... ;)**

 **7\. I'm Canadian so there's gonna be a mixture of American and English words/spellings.**

 **Enjoy :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Mettaton was second to get king. Something that no one wished to really happen. They all had an idea that it might, everyone had the same odds to get king. That didn't mean they wanted it to happen.

"Oh yes. I am Master!" Mettaton exclaimed excitedly before smirking as his robotic eyes traced around the circle, examining all of them. Papyrus shifted uncomfortably when his eyes were focused on him for longer than the rest.

After examining everyone, though no one was exactly sure what he was looking for, the robot gave a big grin, "Seven had to sit on Ace's lap and act coupley with them!" He declared before swooning a little, "Oh the romance~"

The room was silent at first before Undyne coughed lightly, staring at her card in disgust. She glanced over at Alphys' card with slight hope, only to have it washed away when she saw that the dinosaur was a mere ten. The girl's eyes scanned the room with a scowl placed upon her face, searching for the holder of the ace. Eventually, someone else coughed then placed their card on the ground back down to reveal what they had. An ace was on their card. Almost growling, Undyne brought her eyes up to see that it was Papyrus who had placed the ace card down.

"And drama!~" Mettaton swooned again, watching Alphys' face. Searching for an expression. The dinosaur, however, wasn't good at hiding what she was thinking and the nervousness she had was clearly expressed on her face. The girl was blushing and her eyes were wide as Undyne started to head over to Papyrus. The skeleton didn't look anymore please to have her coming over though.

Frisk giggled a little at first until Undyne shot her a harsh look, letting the girl quickly shut up. Reluctantly, Undyne let out a sigh before she climbed into Papyrus' lap. She was sitting on his sideways to try and make it less awkward, her legs off of him and on the floor.

"You're bony.." Undyne grumbled, uncomfortable.

There was a slight pause amongst the group before Sans spoke up, "What did you expect him to be?"

"..True." She mumbled.

"And how does our brilliant Alphys feel about this?" Mettaton chimed in and questioned as he shuffled closer to the dinosaur. He held a piece of air underneath her mouth as if it was a microphone.

"...I'm fine." The girl stuttered shyly, obviously a lie but she wasn't going to say it out loud..

"How long is she like that for?" Frisk questioned as she watched the uncomfortable Undyne, trying to get attention off her to save her from Mettaton.

Mettaton shrugged, "A few rounds I guess." he replied before moving back to his own seat again.

"Okay cards back in." Undyne announced and held her hands out to get the remaining cards. They soon started to pool in until they were all in her hands again then she started to shuffle.

"What happens if someone refuses to do the order?" Frisk asked with a smile, enjoying the game so far. It was nice to hang out with her friends. They had been so busy exploring the human world that she rarely got to see them anymore. Only Sans stopped by and that was to make some bad jokes but sometimes he would just come to talk. Other times he brought Papyrus but that was rarely, he was busy being the 'ambassador' after all. She enjoyed just being with them.

"Maybe the master can pick a different order?" Alphys suggested and kept tearing her eyes away from the scene.

"Too boring." Undyne mumbled before smirking as a thought popped into her head, "What if you have to remove an article of clothing? That way it's almost certain everyone will do their orders!" she offered excitedly.

"T-Take off your clothes?" Alphys blushed deeply at that, making sure that she wasn't looking at Undyne then. The other's seemed alright with it, except for Frisk who was blushing a little too...But she was determined to do all the orders.

"I guess we've got it then." Mettaton hummed before striking a quick pose with his leg in the air again. He adored showing off his leg.

Undyne nodded, proud that her idea was the one that won, before passing off the cards around around. They waited until everyone had a card then each of them looked at their cards at the same time.

"The Great Papyrus is master!" Papyrus declared enthusiastically. There were a few groans but they weren't nearly as scared as they were with Mettaton.

All eyes turned to him as the skeleton started to think. His hand moved up to stroke his bony chin but it was quickly retracted when Undyne glared at the shift. It was already uncomfortable for her, she didn't want to have it become more uncomfortable.

"Um...Jack and Queen have to..." There was a pause before he finally thought of something, "Jack has to take off Queen's socks with their teeth!" he declared excitedly.

There was another pause and uncomfortable shuffle around as everyone looked at their cards. Most were relieved but at the same time they were a bit scared. Just the fact that Papyrus' orders were worse than Mettaton's were truly terrifying. Was there no safe place?

"I've got the queen..." Frisk mumbled, staring at her card in disbelief.

"I'm Jack." Sans replied. He didn't seem as uncomfortable or surprised as Frisk did but there was still a slight hint of being uncomfortable in his eyes.

"Oh?" Mettaton hummed, glancing at them both curiously before he grinned, "Maybe this will lead to some romance~"

"How?" Chara questioned curiously as she watched Mettaton.

"How not?~" He replied excitedly. Frisk and Sans were glancing at each other awkwardly, both of them seeming quite hesitant. Sans, however, was the first to move. He brought his head down to where her feet were then bit on the top of the sock, where it was too big for her foot. Frisk sighed and covered her face as Sans pulled it off then let it drop and moved onto the next one.

"...I still don't see how this is romantic..." Chara mumbled as she watched the skeleton take off the last one and laid it on the floor. He then to his seat with a disgusted look on his face.

"Do you not wash those?" Sans asked, not even looking at her.

"I do!" Frisk argued him, louder than she really should've been, with a some red creeping onto her face. From anger or embarrassment, one could never really be sure. Most likely embarrassment though.

"Doesn't seem like it..." Sans mumbled as Frisk huffed at him.

"It just is." Mettaton replied to Chara finally but he had no idea how to actually defend his argument at this point.

As the two silenced down, Frisk crossing her arms with an angry look, the cards were given back to Undyne for her to shuffle. She mixed up the cards again and handed them out evenly.

"I'm the master!" Frisk announced while holding her card up, her anger suddenly washed aside by the simple item. Sans and Alphys nodded, not at each other but just in general. Frisk was one of the more innocent ones, she probably wouldn't do anything so bad. Not like the last few had.

"Um..." The brown haired girl mumbled as she stared at her card, tapping his finger on her chin softly and not noticing the gazes she was getting from someone in the room, "Jack has to kiss Ace!" she declared after a moment of thought.

"Did she just use my example...?" Alphys mumbled to herself, only the ones next to her being able to hear but they didn't comment on it. The same thoughts were probably running through their heads too.

"I'm Jack." Mettaton announced with a little grin, showing off his card proudly. He wasn't one to be ashamed or embarrassed by something like that.

"...I'm..." Papyrus mumbled as his eyes went to another direction, trying hard to avoid eye contact with anyone...especially Mettaton, "Ace."

"Oh goody~" Mettaton hummed excitedly as he placed his card down on the floor. He got on his knees and started to crawl over to Papyrus, purposely adding in a few butt wiggles which just made most of the people in the room uncomfortable. As he arrived at Papyrus, he stayed in his position but placed his hands on both sides of Papyrus' face. Despite obvious biology, the skeleton blushed at them. Mettaton pushed passed Undyne as he moved his face closer, the fish lady looking like she wanted to puke.

As Mettaton touched Papyrus' hard 'lips' with his own metallic ones, a spark appeared between them. A spark only they could see and feel. It wasn't a malfunction on Mettaton's end.

Pulling back, the robot smirked and gave Papyrus a wink, "Call me anytime, darling~'

"Uhhh I-Uhhhh."

Mettaton put a finger to Papyrus' 'lips' and smiled at him, "No need to say anything. I think we can both feel it." he stated before crawling backwards back to his seat with a smile on his face.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh."

As the two stared at each other, for Papyrus it was awkward but Mettaton was passionate, Undyne yelled, "Next!"


	3. Chapter 3

"N-Nine and Ten have to play seven minutes in heaven." Alphys mumbled shyly after she got the king card, keeping her gaze away in embarrassment. She was pretty comfortable with most people in the room, Chara being the exception since she didn't know him, yet she couldn't help but be a little shy at first. The dinosaur had never really done a sleepover before. Actually, none of the monsters had, not like this. They had read some stuff online and in animes but they never really had a sleepover. Undyne slept at Sans and Papyrus' house before but it wasn't like anything they were doing now. She just got stuck somewhere and was having trouble remembering where she lived after a bonk on her head. So all of this...this was all strange to them.

"I'm nine." Chara declared then glanced around to see who was ten.

"And I'm ten." Sans announced but he didn't look as laid back or casual as he normally did. He actually looked disturbed for once. Well...he did get a bad feeling off of Chara. A bad...familiar feeling.

"Then you two go into the closet." Mettaton said boredly and pointed to the closet. He wasn't exactly as thrilled with this order as the last ones, probably because he didn't get to watch it. And if they did do anything then they could just keep it a secret. Lame really.

Chara got up first and headed over to the broom closet nearby. He seemed fine, not really caring about it but not embarrassed at the same. Yet...as Frisk spotted a glimpse of his red eyes while walking by...a shiver went down her spine. A shiver of deja vu.

Sans got up shortly after the man had walked into the broom closet, pushing some stuff aside to make room for them. He made his way over to the closet, his hands still in his pockets. After taking a step in, Chara closed the door then just stared at Sans with a little grin forming on his face.

"Who are you?" Sans asked with a grumble as he pushed some more brooms to the sides to make more room since he was bigger. He leaned his back against the cold wall, acting casual and laid back against but his face showed that he was more serious now. More...threatening.

"Well I'm Chara." He exclaimed with a light bow of his head and a smile. He didn't seem to be strange at first glance but the way his eyes glue. The dirty deeds hidden behind them, concealed by something that didn't feel quite real. Well Sans didn't quite like that.

"Who are you really?" Sans repeated his question with a glare this time, trying to determine who he was. The name Chara barely rang a bell in his head but there was something more to it. A familiar feeling. A familiar feeling that wasn't exactly 'good.'

"You don't remember me, Sansy?" The man asked with a light hum, acting playful now, "I'm Chara. The first human to fall."

"The first?" Sans asked with a light frown. There were some memories of the first human that had fell but it was strange. He knew he had met them before, or at least heard of them, but he couldn't put a face to it. Or a name. Whenever he tried to think about the first human he couldn't ever imagine anything about them. It was like the memories were always out of reach and his arms wouldn't grow.

"The first." Chara repeated with a nod.

The name Chara, that felt familiar though. He vaguely remembered it. From one of the books he had read to Papyrus before bed. A type of demon. A demon that comes at the sound of its name.

"Get out." Sans ordered to him with a light growl. This man...he was a monster.

"I don't want to. I'm having fun." Chara replied and stared directly into his eyes, "but there is something I wish to ask of you."

"Ask of me?" Sans questioned and held back a growl.

"Yes. A negotiation I suppose. If you do something for me, I'll do something back for you." Chara replied and placed a hand on his chin. His finger traced his chin for a moment before letting it point back at Sans, "Something relatively easy."

"What would that be?" Sans asked. He didn't plan on actually taking this demon up on the offer of course but he would like to know why he needed Sans help. What could he not do.

"I have a problem. I'm sure you're aware of him. W.D. Gaster." Chara stated and watched as Sans' eyes widened then smirked, "Yeah. I figured you would know who that is."

"I don't." Sans lied. He was actually a pretty convincing liar but it took him to long to say it. Chara had seen his eyes widen already.

"Liar." Chara tsked but shrugged it off as he went on, "Anyways I haven't even said the whole thing. If you get rid of my little problem...then I'll turn you human."

"No." Sans straight out said.

"Oh?"

"Why would I want to be human anyways?" Sans questioned him, genuinely confused but still pretty pissed about the whole thing. He couldn't just attack him though...Sans wasn't that dumb. Even with the others out there, Sans wasn't sure he could beat this thing. How could you beat a demon?

"Well you love her, don't you?" Chara asked then watched Sans tense up a little, letting himself smirk again, "Aww you do. Well isn't that enough to want to be human? Now that you're in the human world, who's to say that another human won't find her attractive. Won't try and win her heart. Who do you really think she'd choose, a skeleton or a human? A human that can hold her close and give her warmth."

Sans scowled at him as his eye twitched a little bit, "I don't care. I'm not doing anything you ask of me."

"You're so selfish. You're honestly lucky I offered something in return." Chara replied with his own scowl, "I can just reset the world a gazillion times until you can agree. I can torture you and your friends over and over again. I can make you repeatedly kill Frisk until she's finally able to get the last shot. I can make you watch Frisk kill your friends with your memo-" he was cut off by the sound of a door knocking.

"Time's up guys." The spoken of girl exclaimed after knocking on the door. Some footsteps were heard afterwards and she returned to her seat.

"Seven minutes is up, hm?" Chara asked with a smirk and started to head towards the door.

"Stay away from her..." Sans growled as his eyes went black, "Or you'll have a bad time."

"I've heard that before." Chara stated simply and glanced back to meet his eyes once before leaving the closet.

* * *

"Should we play without them?" Mettaton suggested after the two entered the closet.

"Might as well." Undyne replied with a nod and took out the eight and nine cards, placing them to the side. "Can I get off of him now?" she asked and gestured to the position she was in with Papyrus. The uncomfortable position that no one really liked anymore.

"I suppose." Mettaton replied and held his hand out like a woman would to have her hand kissed in medieval ages. No one, however, kissed his hand as Undyne crawled off of Papryus' lap. The man looked genuinely disappointed by the lack of a kiss but brushed it off as Undyne handed out the cards.

The cards were given out, less people this time, as Undyne took her spot beside Alphys much to their relieves. Everyone glanced down at their cards as soon as they got them but only one of them was smiling about it.

"Me again~" Mettaton hummed and held out his card, "Queen, I order you to describe your dirtiest dream."

Papyrus' eyes lit up and held his card up, "That's me."

A small smile peeked at the corners of Mettaton's lips as the announcement and he stared at Papyrus intently, waiting.

"Okay so it basically happened like this," he started and placed his card down, using his hands to make gestures, "It started with going into Sans room. Obviously, I was expecting for it to be a total mess like always. He has a tornado of garbage after all!" he exclaimed and waved his arms around as Mettaton scooted in to get some of the juicy stuff.

"But when I opened it, the room was entirely clean! The tornado was gone and he had real furniture. An actual dresser. Even his bed was made with CLEAN sheets. It was amazing. Horrifying at the same time though. I didn't know what to do! I looked around for him and found him DOING THE DISHES!" He practically yelled, "It was nuts! I asked him why this sudden change and he shrugged. Said he just woke up like it. So after expressing how proud I was of my brother, I, the Great Papyrus, went to go on my computer in my room but when I go there..." he paused for dramatic effect before yelling, "ALL OF HIS CRAP WAS IN MY ROOM!"

Another pause as he got quiet and the group was basically just confused, except for Undyne.

"Wait..." Papyrus mumbled and frowned, placing a hand on his chin, "That wasn't a dream...that actually happened. THAT LAZY NO GOOD BROTHER OF MINE!"

"You didn't..." Mettaton started with an astonished expression, "Understand the question...did you?"

"Sure I did." Papryus stated with a nod, "Explain your dirtiest dream and I did but it wasn't a dream. Want a different one?"

"No it's fine." Mettaton sighed then gave his card back to Undyne, "Let's just go to the next one."

Papyrus shrugged but smiled his signature smile that rarely ever left his face. Undyne shuffled up the cards after she got all of them back then handed them out to the group again.

"Me this time." Alphys said, feeling more comfortable among the group. It wasn't as embarrassing to give out orders since everyone else had already. She felt better about it at least. Or maybe it was just because she had Undyne by her side again. Either way, she was grateful for it. "Ten has to belly dance." She ordered.

"That's the Great Papyrus again." The skeleton stated and got up.

"No..please no..." Undyne said quietly in shock as Mettaton widened his eyes. No one spoke as Papyrus stood up with his grin still plastered across his bony face and danced. He moved his hips back and forth then side to side, rubbing his hands against his spine as if for sexy effect. His belly didn't move like some bellies would but that was only because he had no belly. As his hips moved around in a circle, Mettaton couldn't help but clap. Undyne was booing though, not because he was bad, but because it was disturbing to see.

"Thank you. Thank you." Papryus exclaimed then turned around and wiggled his butt a little bit. Only Mettaton liked it but Alphys' eyes ended up gluing onto him.

"Okay okay that's enough!" Undyne stopped him by yelling loud enough. Though both him and Mettaton looked disappointed at the quick end, Frisk had a relieved expression on her face.

Papyrus sighed as he slumped back down to his seat with a pout. Well as much of a pout as he could muster.

"I think it's been seven minutes..." Frisk mumbled as her eyes glanced to the clock on the wall, trying to wipe the image of Papyrus from her head. She placed her hands on the ground then pushed herself up, "I'm going to go tell them." she stated.

"Thank goodness...less likely for it to be Papyrus again..." Undyne said and let out a breath of relief.

Frisk couldn't help but giggle as she stood up and walked over to the closet. Her hand fisted and she knocked lightly, "Time's up guys." she told them after three knocks.

It took a few moments before they opened the door to leave, but by the time they came out Frisk was sitting down again.

"Alright." Chara spoke before Mettaton could tease them, a light smirk growing on his lips as Sans continued to look pissed off, "Let's have some real fun now."


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome back." Frisk greeted the two as they both took their places beside her again. Chara still looked pleasant while Sans seemed to be casual but his eyes told another story. No one argued it though, if Sans was mad he had a good reason to be but he would rarely tell them if he was mad. At least...that's what most assumed would happen since they had never seen Sans mad before.

"Thank you." Chara replied to Frisk with a light nod before smiling at the others, "Did much happen while we were gone?"

"Scarring moments..." Undyne stated with a horrified expression.

"...Okay." Chara mumbled then glanced at her as she grabbed all the cards, even the two she left before. With the horrified expression still plastered onto her face, Undyne shuffled up the cards before handing them out.

Another pause as most of the group sighed again. The only way to be safe was to be the master but if you didn't have it...you just hoped that they ended up picking someone else.

"That's me." Mettaton hummed slightly and struck a pose with his hands on his hips, "Again~"

"Yay..." Undyne groaned sarcastically.

Mettaton gave her a wink as he threw his card to the ground for everyone to see then scanned the area around him.

"Ace must take off one article of clothing."

A few faces paled considering their lack of clothing. Those faces only consisted of Frisk though since she was the ace.

"Uh..." Frisk mumbled with a light blush as she stared at her card in disbelief. She shook it in her hand a few times as if it would change by sheer determination. However, determination didn't get one as far in the human world as it did in the monster world.

"Come on~" Mettaton hummed impatiently as he stared at Frisk. Everyone's eyes were on the blushing girl as she just looked into her hands. Her fingers started to move a bit, going towards each other then retreating back to their original spots.

As the eyes pierced into her for longer, Frisk let out a big sigh before lifting herself up a little bit. Her fingers grasped onto the corners of her pants and she pulled them off quite quickly, revealing her bare legs. Her sweater fell down to her waist quite fast due to its length but there were a few that caught glimpses of her panties. Those few were easily recognizable by the blushes on their faces. Sans, Chara, and Alphys all had red spread across their cheeks. Chara only had a little bit though, having enough decency to hide it at least. The demon was the gentleman while Alphys and Sans couldn't even try to push away their blushes.

Frisk's own blush wasn't as big as either of theirs though. She had forgotten about how long her sweater was and relieved that it had covered her. It was the sweater she rarely took off, only to have it washed, so she was surprised that she had forgotten something about it. Maybe it was because she was just too used to it.

"You're a girl?" Mettaton spoke first, his eyes landing directly on her thighs with no shame.

"...Yes?" Frisk replied with a strange expression on her face. She glanced around at the other curiously, not noting the blushers but she did notice that Papyrus had the same shocked expression as Mettaton. "You didn't know?" She asked.

"Well...it was hard to tell." Mettaton defended then pointed to her breasts, "With your small girls and all."

The blush on her face deepened as her hands instinctively went to cover her chest. She glanced around at the others to see if anyone would argue. If anyone would come to her defense. All their eyes were turned to the side, looking away from her nervously.

Frisk huffed and pulled her legs up to her chest both in anger and in embarrassment, unaware of the revealing of her panties. She dug her head into her knees before throwing her card back at Undyne. The fish lady let out a small sigh before reaching over and grabbing Frisk's then looked at everyone else expectantly.

The others passed their cards over to her and watched as she shuffled it.

After handing out the cards again, Sans smiled lightly at getting the king card. "Cool." The skeleton mumbled as he stared at his card then glanced around at everyone else except for Chara. He deliberately avoided making eye contact with that thing.

"Well...um..." He frowned for a moment to ponder what his order would be before just picking the first thing that popped into his head, "Nine has to lick Queen's face." he decided.

"What do you mean by that?" Alphys murmured with a blush as she stared down at her card.

"I dunno." Sans replied with a lazy tone as he let out a shrug, "Nine just has to lick...all of Queen's face. From their hairline down to their chin." he stated as his eyes drifted off over to the ceiling.

The blush on Alphys cheeks worsened as Frisk spoke, "Why?" the brunette asked him.

"I dunno." Sans repeated as he brought his arms up and held them behind his head, "Just the first thing I thought of."

"That's a weird first thought." Frisk mumbled with a light frown before shrugging it off. She didn't have the nine or the queen so it didn't really matter to her.

Alphys sighed as she put down her card to reveal that she had the queen card. Her eyes fell down to her lap as the blush stayed on her face, not daring to see who had nine. Apart of her wished that Undyne did since it be less weird but she knew that she wasn't that lucky.

"Oh the brilliant Professor Alphys." Mettaton exclaimed with wide eyes as he placed his nine card in front of him.

Alphys didn't even had to look to know that he possessed the card that she dreaded. Her eyes stayed glued to her lap as she heard metal knees hitting the floor, crawling over to her.

As the metal tongue touched her face, Alphys couldn't help but shiver. It was cold against her skin but she was also kind of grateful. Since it was only a robot tongue in a robot mouth, there was no saliva. It was just like being rubbed with a sheet of metal. Nonetheless, it was quite weird.

As the sheet of metal rubbed against the last part of the dinosaur's face, Mettaton pulled back and formed an weirded out face. "You taste weird." he stated and stared at Alphys.

The dinosaur just sighed in response but still refused to bring her eyes up to him. It was just too embarrassing for her. Alphys shook her head after that then watched as Undyne took the card on the ground for her.

"At least it wasn't as weird to watch as Papyrus belly dancing." Undyne mumbled as she collected the cards then wrapped an arm around her girlfriend. She shot Mettaton a look to tell him to shut up and sit back down. Grudgingly, Mettaton obeyed. No one dared disobey Undyne, even an ex murderous robot.

"Yeah." Alphys mumbled and leaned into Undyne a bit with a smile growing on her face, not caring that there were eyes on her. She just enjoyed being in Undyne's arms.

"Okay. Let's go again." Undyne stated then passed out the cards again. As the cards were passed out Mettaton smiled.

"YES!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Me again. This is so amazing~" Mettaton hummed excitedly as he dangled his card in the middle before letting it fall to the ground.

"This game is rigged." Undyne grumbled as she stared at her card having it turned over a bit so Mettaton couldn't see it. A different person was able to see it quite clearly. A different person that wasn't exactly great at social cues. Or any cues at all.

"Oooh you're nine, Undyne?" Papyrus asked with a slight grin as he stared at her card, "We're almost matching! I, the Great Papyrus, have an eight!"

"Shut up." Undyne snapped at him before her eyes glanced over at Mettaton to see that his gaze was glued onto her with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. She sent a glare over to him, a warning glare, but he wasn't as scared this time. The mighty robot wouldn't back down to Undyne the undying like last time, not when he had more power. Being master gave him more power than any mere person just reading this story could even understand. It was more power than even being a king. You could get people to do exactly what you want.

Consequences were still there, of course, but that would be a problem for the future.

"Hm I wonder." Mettaton hummed and leaned back a little as he kicked out his leg again, only Papyrus found any enjoyment in his leg poses, "I believe that Nine should do a strip tease to..." he paused as he glanced around the room, pretending to think about it as he smiled, "Ten!" he declared.

Surprisingly, he was able to dodge the punch that headed his way.

"Who's ten?" Frisk asked as she glanced around the room, ignoring the fact that Mettaton was still dodging Undyne's endless supply of punches.

Alphys sighed lightly as she placed her card down on the ground, revealing that it was in fact, not ten. Why she seemed to be upset was quite clear to the others around. She wanted the strip tease.

"That..." Sans started and placed his card down, "Would be me."

Everyone kind of froze as their heads turned towards Sans, even Undyne stopped her attack to just stare in disbelief at the skeleton. However, the card was no lie.

"Y-You?" Undyne stuttered with wide eyes as she continued to stare at Sans. Even with the stares, as Mettaton tried to scramble away, Undyne grabbed his leg so he couldn't move. Mettaton grumbled and shook his leg around to try and free himself but the fish lady had a tight grip on the fabulous robot.

"...Yes." Sans exclaimed with a nod, keeping a cool face on but just by the 'cool' face it was clear to see that he wouldn't enjoy it either. Sans didn't exactly have a 'cool' face that made him seem fine, a casual face yes, but he didn't ever wear a cool face. He was always wearing his goofy expression which was basically him being casual.

Undyne swore under her breath before turning her head back over to Mettaton with a death glare in her eyes, "What if I say no?" she asked aggressively.

"No?" Mettaton questioned but even the robot sweatdropped at the terrifying glare.

"What if I don't do it?" Undyne rephrased, keeping her glare in tact to make sure he could see that she wasn't going to accept 'You can't' as an answer.

"I don't know." Mettaton exclaimed and held his hands up in defense, "I wasn't the one that thought up the game remember? It was you guys."

Undyne turned to Alphys who paled when she received the glare. Even though Undyne wiped the glare away quickly, it was still in Alphys' head, haunting her. Destroying her brains.

"Um...in the anime..." Alphys mumbled as her eyes fell down to her lap, "they just did what the master told them to. They couldn't not do it. But most of the time they were pretty scared of the master so..."

"We need to make up a rule then." Undyne stated with a grumble, her hand still gripping onto Mettaton tightly so he couldn't get away. "Everyone should get three passes. Therefore they can skip three, but only three, orders." she explained and glanced around at everyone, seeing if anyone disagreed with her.

"That's stupid." Mettaton deadpanned while the rest stayed silent. There were the few that did agree with her but were also staying quiet, they didn't want to be the first one to talk. Fortunately for them, Mettaton was the one who so bravely took up the responsibility of talking first.

"It is not." Undyne growled at him.

"It is too!" Mettaton argued, "There would be less dra-" he paused his words as the gears in his heads started to turn. "Hm..." He muttered he placed his hand against his robotic chin, stroking it tenderly before his eyes went wide, "I changed my mind!" he declared, "We should do it! We definitely should!"

A few eyebrows raised, well for those who have eyebrows, at the change of opinion. Mettaton didn't care to defend himself though, instead he just sat back with his leg still in the grasp of a crazy lady.

"...Are you using a pass then?" Frisk questioned with her eyes on Undyne.

Undyne stared at Mettaton for a few seconds, her eyes still deadly but she released her death grip on his leg, letting him go. Undyne gave a nod without any words before moving back in her spot, sitting beside Alphys again.

The dinosaur let out a small, relieved sigh, that only Mettaton caught. Surprisingly, he didn't comment on it. The black haired man just smirked.

"Pass the cards back then?" Chara questioned, watching Undyne as she nodded. Almost immediately, people gave their cards back but a few didn't like giving their cards back if only it meant that the next turn was closer to coming. The next turn that could possibly involve them.

After the cards were passed around again, it was Papyrus who had obtained the king card.

"Hm, what shall the Great Papyrus make you do?" Papyrus wondered out loud as his eyes fell onto his card again, staring at it was glee. He hummed lightly before letting it fall in front of him. "Queen and King must sing and dance happy birthday to Nine!" Papyrus announced.

There was another pause as the group stared at Papyrus.

"So...you?" Frisk questioned with a raised eyebrow at the skeleton.

"What?" Papyrus blinked a few times as he brought his eyes over to his human friend, "Me?"

"You have the king card." Frisk pointed out, literally pointing at the card that he put on the ground.

Papryus' eyes tore away from Frisk then down at the card laying in front of him. It took a few minutes before what was said was actually able to make it to the brain hidden inside his visible skull. When it did, his eyes went wide. "OOOH." He exclaimed then looked around at everyone else, "I understand now!" he exclaimed excitedly.

The group stared at him, waiting for him to reply.

It took him a few more minutes before actually did though, since it wasn't quite acknowledged in his brain just yet.

"I guess I have to pick someone else then hm...though I am a great singer, I guess that's not how the game exactly works. Maybe." Papyrus mumbled.

"Well you ca-" Alphys was cut off by Undyne putting her fish hand over the dinosaur's mouth. Papyrus didn't even acknowledge her as his eyes scanned the crowd.

"Instead of King, it shall be Ace." Papyrus stated with a nod.

"I shouldn't have pointed it out..." Frisk groaned as she hung her head, revealing the ace card in her hands for all to see.

"Don't worry 'bout it, kid." Sans told her and showed her his card, the queen card, "Looks like I'm doing it with you."

A small smirk appeared on a certain person's lips as they danced their card between their fingers, "I'm Nine."

 **Probably going to add another character.**

 **Would you guys rather:**

 **Asriel/Flowey**

 **Napstablook**

 **Or Monster Kid?**

 **If you have any other suggestions say it please~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just feel like I need to share this so here.**

 **Bringing it Down by Starset is a perfect Sans to Frisk in genocide. So listen to that if you want to or need some inspiration ;)**

"You?" Sans questioned with disbelief in his tone and wide eyes. Wide, angry eyes.

"Yes, me. Do you have a problem with that?" Chara asked as he continued to twirl the card around in between his nimble fingers, a small spark of wickedness twinkling in his eyes but only Sans could see it. The others were blind to the evil within, even Undyne who hadn't trusted humans until Frisk. It was just...hidden.

"No." Sans stated but frowned, only for a split second. Not long enough for anyone but the female human sitting next to him could see. She didn't question it though, she just grew her own frown.

"Well..." Frisk mumbled, forcing her frown away to gain her casual expression back, "I guess we better sing and dance."

Sans groaned lightly, leaning back while letting his bony hands catch himself, "I don't wanna get up." he whined lazily with his goofy expression back on his face. Frisk, however, wasn't fooled that time. She didn't comment on it again, but she wasn't exactly...content with it.

Frisk sighed, playing along, before forcing herself up and moving over to where Chara was.

A small smirk tugged at the man's lips as he watched Frisk trail over to where he was sitting. His eyes glanced back at Sans, making sure that they're eyes made contact again before he brought his back to Frisk. Even while standing, her sweater continued to cover her underwear but it showed off her legs a lot more than it had before.

"Do tons of dances for me, Frisk~" Chara sung, feigning excitement as he reached out and touched the outside of her thigh. Her leg twitched lightly and she jerked it away from him, an odd expression forming on her face directed at Chara.

The man pulled his hand back almost instantly and gave her an innocent look, "Sorry." he said, holding his hands up but he felt certain eyes on him. Just the eyes he wanted to have on him.

"Fine I'm coming Frisk." Sans groaned as he forced himself to a standing position much to his displeasure. There were a few minds that wandered, wondering if he was really just going to use up one of his passes for one of the more easy orders or if he was just lazy before. Most decided on just lazy since he had eventually stood up.

"Good." Frisk replied as she glanced back at Sans and gave him a light, reassuring smile. He wasn't exactly sure why he deserved the assuring smile but Sans didn't quite argue it. He liked it when she smiled so he just gave her one of his goofy looks again to try and make her smile more. It worked. He was secretly warmed up on the inside from her adorable smile.

"So sing Happy Birthday and dance?" Frisk questioned, tilting her head slightly as she stared at Chara, who sat still where he was.

"Yeah." He nodded, looking up at both her and Sans.

"What type of dance?" Frisk asked, trying to stall it as much as she could. True, she was grateful that she didn't have to do something else odd. Something more embarrassing like taking off her sweater as well. However, that didn't mean she was too thrilled to do a dance in front of everyone...without her pants on.

"Just any. Doesn't matter to me." Chara explained to her, "But not some lazy head nod dance."

"We're looking at you, Sans." Undyne added in. Whether it was to purposefully insult Sans or to defend Frisk, no one was entirely sure. It could have even been them both or it could've been something else that they just didn't know. Most guessed on the purposefully insult.

"Relax, I'm a _great_ dancer." Sans assured her and Frisk, emphasizing on the word 'great.' However the emphasized word only made Frisk less sure of whether or not he could actually dance. It wasn't that she would only dance beside a good dancer, but she didn't want him to be embarrassed. Yet, she did feel guilty for having the slight hope that he would be more embarrassing than her, so all eyes would be on him instead.

"It's true!" Papyrus agreed with a light grin stretched out across his face, "I've seen him dance!"

Frisk frowned but turned her head away so Papyrus couldn't see it. Papyrus was her friend and he was adorable of course but he was...also kind of dense. Even the worse dance in the world could be the best for him.

"See." Sans exclaimed with a proud nod as he smiled still.

Frisk shook her head before sighing, "Let's just do this..." she mumbled as a light blush spread across her cheeks.

"You got it." Sans nodded before placing his hands on his lower back and leaning backwards until they could hear a loud pop. Frisk twitched at the loud noise but the others seemed unfazed, used to it. Even Chara didn't seem to care.

Frisk sighed and shook her head before glancing over awkwardly at Sans, not wishing to be the one to start it. He didn't seem to notice her gaze and sighed before leaning forward as well until there was another loud pop heard amongst the group.

Frisk shook her head as she watched him straighten up before opening his mouth.

"Happy birthday~" he started to sing as his foot tapped twice in the front before going to the back and tapping twice again. The cycle went on for a while before Frisk finally joined in, singing alongside him. Their voices combined was like a howling cat in pain but no one commented on it. At least not openly.

As they sang on and did their pathetic dance, Chara merely smiled before he started to clap along to the song. It took a few seconds before Papyrus joined in, then Mettaton, and Undyne. Alphys was last to join, but she mainly only joined because the others had. If it was only Chara, she would've been too shy.

Minutes passed as the two finally finished their song and dance. They slowed to a stop and glanced around at the group before they heard laughter in front of them. Their heads turned over to see Chara with a big grin as he continued his horrendous and embarrassing laughter.

Frisk frowned as she continued to watch him laughing hysterically, the sound of it echoing the room every few seconds. It was loud and obnoxious, not quite what they had expected from the man that barely spoke to any of the group while he was there. None of them really even knew him, he just...showed up. Yet he sat in their house, laughing at them.

Sans growled lightly before turning around and heading back over to his seat. He grabbed onto Frisk's arm and jerked her over to where he was going, gesturing for her to follow him. She did, though a bit surprisingly.

While making sure her sweater was still covering herself, Frisk sat down beside Sans and resisted crossing legs. Instead, she let them lay out in front of her. As the cards were handed back to Undyne, a knocking on the door echoed through the room they sat in.

Frisk was hesitant to stand up again after just having seated herself. Yet, no one else made any move to stand. It made sense since it was her house after all, but that didn't make Frisk want to stand up any more than she had to.

With a sigh, she placed her hands on the ground and started to push herself up. In a split second right after she had gotten off of the floor, Chara raced out of his seat to the door. She hadn't seen his face as he ran over, he had gone too fast, but she felt an odd aura coming off him as he got to the door. The odd aura was definitely confirmed by Frisk when she watched Chara slam the door in their face.

Frowning, Frisk stood up all the way and walked over to the door. She gave Chara a light glare to make sure he knew that it wasn't appropiate before placing her hand on the door knob and turning it. It took a few seconds before the door was open, revealing who was there.

"Um...Hi."


	7. Chapter 7

Have it so it's Napstablook at first then have it as Flowey coming in.

Frisk blinked a few times before her eyes stayed focused on the familiar ghost standing in front of her. "Hello, Napstablook." she replied with a light smile, making sure to stay polite because she knew how fragile he was. She sent a look over at Chara, curiousity dancing within the look on why he had shut the door on Napstablook's face. She didn't believe they knew each other before, though she could always be wrong.

"...Hi." Napstablook mumbled shyly, a blush spreading across his ghastly face despite how impossible that was, as his eyes turned away from him. "I saw on the Mettaton show that you guys were having a party..." he murmured some more.

"Mettaton show?" Frisk frowned then glanced over at Mettaton, watching as he quickly looked away with an innocent expression on his face. A light sigh escaped Frisk's lips before she brought her attention back to Napstablook.

"Sorry if I interrupted..." The ghost said quietly, his eyes looking to the ground with shame hiding within him as if he believed he had done something wrong.

"It's fine." Frisk replied with a smile, making sure to keep it polite and happy so he wouldn't feel bad about doing anything. It was hard to see him be so fragile even if Frisk didn't know him that well. He had seemed to have taken a liking to her before and she couldn't help but want to be his friend back.

"I just...saw you were having fun..." Naptsablook mumbled, his eyes seeming to dart even farther away, if that was even possible. Frisk wouldn't be surprised if his eyes popped out of his head and ran away from being so shy. A little odd to see, but she wouldn't have been surprised.

Frisk bit the inside of her cheek as she waited for Napstablook to continue on with his sentence but his blush only worsened. "Would you like to join us?" she offered since it didn't seem like the guy had enough guts to ask. She didn't judge him for it though, it was okay to be shy. Maybe a little lonely, but it didn't make him a bad person.

His eyes lit up almost instantly as they reconnected with Frisk's, "Really?" he asked with his wide eyes.

Frisk couldn't help but smile lightly before giving him a nod, "Yes." she replied.

It was almost as if the ghost fell into shock. He didn't make any movement, his eyes stayed staring at exactly where they were before. If he wasn't a ghost, Frisk would've guessed that he had stopped breathing too. He just...stopped. Completely.

"Are you okay?" Frisk asked hesitantly, watching him with worried eyes as he continued to stand like a steel statue. She got no reply from the ghost in front of her. He stayed absolutely silent.

Glancing back out of curiousity, she noticed that the few that could see what was going on started to look a bit worried or confused. Mettaton had that most worried expression on his face.

"Blookey?" He mumbled quietly, his eyes fixated on the ghost.

He stood there for a few more moment before he just...vanished.

"...Uh..." Frisk mumbled, stunned at the encounter that had just occurred before her eyes. There were no thoughts running through her brain as she just stared at the place where the ghost had been before. The now empty space.

"He's so shy..." Mettaton sighed a little bit, shaking his head at the ghost. Why or how he knew that, Frisk didn't quite know. However, she decided not to ask. There were many secrets about the monsters that she still did not know, but they didn't know all of her secrets either.

She sighed lightly before taking a step back and almost closed the door but another voice popped up. Another familiar voice.

"Howdy!" It exclaimed as Frisk allowed the door to open wider again.

On the other side of the doorway, a yellow flower was waiting for her.

"...You're the flower." Frisk mumbled with a frown as she looked down at the flower standing (?) at the doorway in front of her. There were some...mixed feelings that she held for the flower. He had attacked her friends, tried to kill her and her friends. He taunted her. Yet at the end, he revealed who he truly was and revealed the heart inside.

Had the goat turned up instead, Frisk wouldn't have had any mixed feelings about it. After saving the goat, Asriel's, soul Frisk got to talk to him. It was just a misunderstanding about what happened. Well a 'misunderstanding' was kind of an understatement, to be honest, yet it was the only word she could think to describe it. However, that wasn't the point. The point was that Frisk felt as if she could trust him.

Seeing him as the flower, it was hard to take in. She just couldn't keep forgetting the Flowey monster she had seen nor the vines that entrapped her friends. He could've ended up killing her...for eternity.

"What do you want?" Chara grunted, poking his head in to look at the flower.

"I was hoping to play some of this odd game with you!" Flowey exclaimed with a big grin before sticking out his tongue, not appearing to be harmful.

"It...depends." Frisk mumbled as she continued to watch him.

"What do you mean by that?" Flowey asked her, tilting his head with an innocent expression.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a living creature." Chara stated as if he was answering the question poised by the flower.

Frisk sighed at the two though she was curious on how these two knew each other too. "No that isn't it." she mumbled and used her hand to push Chara's face away and back behind the door.

"Are you...Asriel or Flowey?" Frisk answered the question herself.

The flower merely smiled at her. Not a wicked smile like he had before. It was most definitely not the same one she had received when he would taunt her. The smile wasn't sweet either. It was more...calm. Soft even. Frisk may have believed that it was almost nostalgic.

The smile only lasted a few seconds before a light emitted from the stem of the flower. It took mere moments until the light fully covered the yellow flower, not leaving anything for others to see except the blinding light.

As the light slowly started to fade away, it revealed a small, white goat just standing there with the same smile on his face.

"Asriel."

 **Sorry about the fact that there were no orders but I was having trouble thinking some up...**

 **Anyways, have no fear! Napstablook will return!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Why the _hell_ are you letting him in?"

"He's supposed to be dead! Isn't that suspicious?"

"What are you doing? Why is he here?"

"Make him leave! This is dangerous."

Chara's complaining went on and on as Frisk allowed Asriel to come in then closed it behind him. The complaints could still be heard from the other man as the two went over to the circle again. The complaining only got worse when Asriel took Chara's seat beside Frisk.

"Could you shut up please?" Undyne snapped at Chara, her please not exactly sounding like she was trying to be polite.

"What if he tries to kill us?" Chara exclaimed with raised arms, clearly unpleased by the situation.

"You're a stranger too." Papyrus pointed out to him.

A light red, embarrassed blush found its way on Chara's neck as the man aimed a harsh glare at Papyrus. The skeleton didn't catch it though, his eyes were off in la la land. Frisk was surprised that they ever left la la land, to be honest.

"Come sit and down and stop whining." Undyne ordered the brunette, using her angry voice to try and intimidate him.

Though he slumped over and took a seat beside Papyrus instead of Asriel, he didn't seem scared. He barely even acknowledged what Undyne had ordered him to do. The anger in his eyes just showed that he was pissed at the whole situation.

"Let's get back to the game now, shall we?" Frisk suggested, trying to move past the event that had just happened. No one replied, so Frisk just decided that meant yes.

"Wait..." Alphys mumbled, speaking up for the first time in a little bit. Her eyes were staring at the ground, intrigued by whatever was on it. "Can we play a different game? I brought it with us...I thought it was kind of fun..." she said quietly as her eyes traced on the floor still, examining anything that was on it. Anything that could allow her not to look at the others.

"What game?" Undyne questioned, arching an eyebrow over in Alphys direction out of curiousity. Soon everyone's eyes matched Undyne at they stared at Alphys expectantly.

A tiny bit of red returned to her cheeks at the attention she got before she reached over for her bag. After her yellow claws clasped around the bag, she pulled it closer to herself until it was on her lap. She zipped open the bag then poked her head in which was soon followed by her claws, searching through it. Moments passed before her hands dug deeper into the bag and grabbed something before pulling them back out.

"More cards?" Papyrus tilted his head curiously when he saw the large cards in Alphys hand, larger than the ones they had before. They were also strangely coloured. They were either black and white. There were no pretty designs on the back of them, just words. In other words, they looked boring.

"It's called Cards of Humanity." Alphys exclaimed quietly but her voice was louder than it was before. She felt a little more confident and that made Frisk smile a bit.

"What's that?" Frisk asked her, hoping to help her get comfortable again.

"Well it's this game where one person is basically the judge and everyone else gets cards." She started to explain as she placed the cards down in front of her. "They place down a black card and everyone else has to use a white card to fill in the blank." she explained and turned over a black card then turned over a white card to reveal an odd sentence having been made.

"And the winner is determined by the judge." she finished off, glancing around at the group nervously with the blush still on her cheeks.

"Sounds dull." Papyrus exclaimed bluntly.

Alphys' eyes fell to the ground at that. "Oh..." she mumbled quietly as sadness took place in her large eyes.

"No it doesn't." Frisk stated, glaring over at Papyrus before turning her attention back at Alphys. "It's fine." she said with a smile tugging at the corners if her lips.

"Can...we play it then?" Alphys asked with a sheepish expression, only having met Frisk's eyes for a second before they fell back down.

A smile tugged on Undyne's lips until it grew into a huge grin. "Sure!" Undyne exclaimed excitedly and gave Alphys a pat on the back.

"Sure." Sans replied with a shrug, much less enthousastic.

"Whatever." Chara grumbled, still ticked.

"I'm fine with whatever." Asriel smiled lightly at the group as he closed his eyes, "I did intrude after all."

"Agreed." Chara grumbled again, "You did."

The group ignored the whining man as their eyes turned back to Alphys, Papyrus not getting a chance to talk. Frisk wouldn't let him, she kept covered his skeleton mouth, not caring that she had to reach past Sans to do so.

"Let's play then." Frisk exclaimed, her smile staying on her face.

Alphys nodded lightly as a matching smile, though smaller, appeared on her own face. She grabbed the large pile of white cards and started to shuffle them in her yellow hands. It took a few moments of mixing them back and forth before she finally handed them out. Each person received ten white cards and the pile of black cards stayed by her side.

"Okay, let's start at Frisk. She can be the judge of the cards." Alphys exclaimed, her eyes falling on Frisk again, "You have to close your eyes so you don't know who put what cards down."

Frisk nodded and let her eyes flutter closed.

Alphys watched her for a moment before pulling one of the black cards out. She turned it over and laid it down on the ground, revealing the words _"The girls screamed when they saw _ in the locker room."_

"And we just have to fill in the blank?" Mettaton asked as his robotic eyes scanned through his ten white cards. Without even waiting for the answer to his question, Mettaton pulled out one of the white cards and set it down beside him face down.

"Mhm." Alphys nodded as she glanced over at him, her eyes falling on the card, "You place the one you choose beside the black one face up." she exclaimed.

His eyes met Alphys, studying her for a moment before he gave her a light grin. He took out the card from his side and placed it face down in the middle just as she said. It didn't take long until the others followed and placed their cards down as well. Papyrus was last to pick, mumbling the two choices he had to himself. Eventually Sans whispered something to him and Papyrus put down a card.

"Okay open your eyes." Alphys told Frisk. She opened her eyes rather fast and brought them to the fill in the blanks first before turning them to the black card. A frown twisted upon her lips as her eyes gazed back and forth between the two different sets of cards.

Moments passed before Frisk's eyes moved up to Alphys, falling on the dinosaur instead. "How am I supposed to choose what card wins? Is it out of making sense or...?" she asked her, tilting her head in confusion and curiousity.

"By whatever you think is best. Whatever is the funniest or such. Just choose the one you prefer with it. A lot of the time it depends on what type of humour the judge has." Alphys explained, smiling to herself, "Like if Sans was the judge then trying to make it punny may help your chances. Whichever one you want."

Frisk nodded and a pondering frown took over her lips while her eyes went back to examining the white cards below her. She stared at each one carefully. Her mind ran as she imagined each answer connected with the sentence. It wasn't too hard to figure out who put what down. The more dirty ones were Sans and Undyne, the one that was a little funny was most likely from Alphys, Mettaton had given an odd but logical one, Papyrus put the one that made no sense. She assumed the two she couldn't pin on anyone belonged to Asriel or Chara.

A smile tore at her lips as her head shook. She reached her hand out and grasped onto one of the white cards, placing it near the black card to make more sense.

"The girls screamed when they saw.." she cut herself off with little giggles, her eyes moving away from the card in slight embarrassement. Her mouth opened to attempt saying it again but she was unsuccessful, her giggles taking a hold of her once more. It took longer for her to get rid of them that time.

Undyne sighed and reached over, "The girls screamed when they saw jello shaped like dicks in the locker room." she deadpanned before a smirk took over her own lips, "Nice."

A few snickers escaped form the crowd, mainly coming from the males in the room..

"I win." Sans stated with a goofy grin spread out across , his eyes twinkling triumphantly. Whether it was because his card was read or if he was because he won, wasn't known.

Frisk sighed and shook her head, not surprised in the slightest since that was the one she guessed was his. His or Undyne's. She didn't pick it specifically for that but it was the one that made her giggle the most, even if it was dirty.

"I'm surprised you have that kind of humour, Frisk." Chara stated, stern eyes staring directly at the half naked girl, "I thought you would be more mature."

Before Frisk could speak, Asriel cut in. "You can have a good sense of humour mature." he said with a soft smile directed at Frisk, who smiled back. Chara didn't give him the same smile, a glare was received by him instead.

"This game is stupid anyways." Chara grunted, his eyes into a mixture of anger and frustration, "Let's play Truth or Dare instead."

 **What game would you guys prefer?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so a lot of people have been saying this is really original but I don't want to take credit for it. When I started this story there was an early comment asking them to play Cards Against Humanity. I haven't actually played this before they asked.**

 **Anyways this was a Guest's idea.**

"But we just started this one." Frisk defended, sending Chara an odd glance at his random suggestion.

"This is just boring." Chara exclaimed with a light shrug, his eyes falling on Frisk. They lingered there for a few moments before he tore his gaze away from her, bringing it over to Alphys. The dinosaur didn't appear to be too pleased with Chara's statement but she didn't say anything. The girl just kept her eyes down and filled with both disappointment and anger.

Undyne hadn't realized what her girlfriend was feeling at first. She just kept giggling about the answer to the card but when her eyes fell on the sad Alphys, rage burned in her eyes. The fish lady hadn't even listened to what had happened before, she didn't know what was said nor who said it. Yet the protective instinct filled her body anyways.

"You okay?" Undyne asked her girlfriend, attempting to disguise the anger lacing her voice but she didn't try hard enough. Even so Undyne still wasn't the best actress around.

Alphys sighed but nodded even though her eyes stayed on the ground. "Sorry, I thought you guys might like this game." she mumbled, "We don't have to play it."

"I liked it." Frisk said quickly and tried to smile at Alphys but the dinosaur wouldn't look up.

"So did I." Undyne nodded in agreement.

"As did the Great Papyrus."

"Meh." Sans shrugged, ignoring the glare from Frisk.

"It would be better with more drama~" Mettaton added but didn't ignore the glare from Frisk, "b-but it's good." he corrected himself quickly before the glare could get worse or physical.

"And I thought it was great." Undyne stated while squeezing Alphys shoulders assuringly, cutting off Asriel before he could speak. The goat didn't seem to mind though, he just smiled softly.

"So it looks like we're still playing the game." Frisk stated with her smile still before reaching over for the cards laid out. She picked up the black one then glanced around the room, searching where it could go.

A small smile twitched at the corners of Alphy's lips and she reached over, grabbing the black card from Frisk's hands. She placed it by her side, beside the big pile of black cards before collecting the white cards.

After collecting them, Alphys put them in the big pile of white cards and shuffled them all up. A few cards fell to the ground at the shuffling, her claws unable to catch them in time. Undyne picked them up for her then added them to the pile again. Alphys sent her a grateful smile but said nothing as she continued shuffling.

A few seconds passed before she stopped shuffling and started passing out the cards, giving another to each person to fill their empty space. After she was sure everyone got one, she put the rest by her side again.

"Who's the next judge?" Frisk asked as the others looked at the new card they had since Frisk didn't need to. She hadn't used one earlier because she was judging instead.

"Sans can go, since he's next to you, we can go in a circle." Alphys exclaimed, confidence high in her voice at first before they turned to Sans and a surge of shyness bursted through her. "If that's okay with you."

"That's fine with me." Sans shrugged, not caring much but he still had his goofy expression.

A smile overtook Alphys lips again and she nodded. "Okay! Close your eyes please." she said happily and Sans did as told.

As his eyes closed (somehow because he's a skeleton) Alphys flipped over another black card and placed it in the middle. The others immediately started reading through each of their white cards. Well all but Chara who grudgingly grabbed a random card before throwing it to the middle. Frisksighed and fixed the card so it was straight and would like up with the others after before sending Chara a glare.

The man didn't say anything, only responding with a roll of his eyes.

It didn't take long before the others started putting down their cards beside it, all of them being weird considering Sans' sense of humour.

"Okay open them." Alphys exclaimed but Sans didn't listen that time. His eyes remained closed..but that wasn't all. The two next to him, Papyrus and Frisk, could hear soft snoring come from the skeleton.

"Did he...?" Frisk asked quietly, a frown on her lips as she stared at the skeleton.

A loud sigh fell from Papyrus's mouth bones as he just nodded, "He did."

"Should we wake him-" in the middle of Asriel's question, a shiny blue spear hurled its way over to Sans' head while a certain fish lady cackled manically. Before the spear could indent itself on Sans' head and completely shatter his skull, his eyes snapped over. Swiftly, he dodged the spear without even blinking so it embedded itself into a kitchen counter behind him, much to Frisk's despair. Then he closed his again and fell right back to sleep.

"W-What?" Undyne questioned as Frisk started freaking out about the giant hole in the kitchen counter. The others ignored her though, she was just overreacting. Obviously. Mere humans, they overreact over the stupidest of the things.

"Sans! Wake up!" Papyrus yelled and shaked Sans' shoulder even though it was clear that Sans was awake. Well at least he was when he dodged the spear. It was doubtful that he went back to sleep that quickly but...Sans was odd. Very odd. Possibly even more odd than that. He was odd enough to be his own adjective which meant more than odd. He was sans.

"Wakeeee up!" Papyrus yelled louder and continued shaking his brother's shoulders.

His brother didn't open his eyes but the goofy grin on his face just grew. Everyone else saw it but Papyrus. Honestly even if Papyrus wasn't just staring at the side of his face, if the only thing he could even see was just the smile growing he wouldn't notice. He was strange but maybe it worked out. No one expected him to be normal.

"Come on Sans." Frisk sighed and shook her head, deciding to worry about the hole later. At her words, Sans eyes snapped open and he fake yawned.

"What a good nap." Sans said with a sleepy tone, the smile never leaving his face.

"Don't do that again." Papyrus ordered.

"Did you say I should take another one?" Sans asked but everyone knew that Sans heard him correctly. Everyone except his brother of course.

"No I didn't!" Papyrus immediately argued and gave Sans a glare, "Don't you go back to sleep!"

In the middle of his talking, Sans let his eyes close again and the snoring came back only stronger. Papyrus' jaw dropped as his eyes spun around in anger. He gave the others a ridiculous look showing how annoyed he was at Sans. The others were a bit ticked at how easily Papyrus was fooled. The skeleton didn't catch it.

"Sans just pick a damn card." Frisk groaned at him, his eyes snapping open again. He ignored the annoyed Papyrus and read the black card.

"All teachers have one thing in common and it's_" before reading the white ones as well.

It took him barely a second before picking one and placing it beside the card.

"All teachers have one thing in common and it's a vase made of pork chops." Sans read out loud with a nod to himself. Though he seemed proud of his work, the others gave him an odd look. The only one who didn't seem confused by the answer was Papyrus, the one that submitted it. He just acted as if it was obvious on why it was chosen.

"That doesn't make sense..." Frisk mumbled and shook her head.

Sans only shrugged but Papyrus took it upon himself to try and defend his brother's decision for a selfless reason of course. "It makes perfect sense. They all have a vase made of pork chops!" he declared proudly.

No one argued, no one dared to. It was hard to argue crazy.

"Okay someone else go next." Frisk said, just accepting it while Alphys already started collecting the cards. She jerked her head over in Papyrus since he was next to Sans. Most held in their groans except for Undyne and Mettaton who didn't care. Papyrus' didn't acknowledge them though.

After getting all the cards, Alphys handed some more out then placed another black card in the middle. Before she even had to tell him, Papyrus' eyes fell closed. Ignoring it, Alphys just nodded to the others to start and everyone looked at their cards. It didn't take much time for the cards to be placed down. Most chose the oddest one.

"Okay." Alphys told Papyrus and his eyes flew open. It took him about five minutes before we was able to select a card. He would pick them up and examine each side, sometimes he even smelled them. Honestly most were grateful he didn't longer to pick.

Papyrus' nodded to himself as down the white card next to the black. He took a deep breath before reading off what it was, "All the spaghetti noodles dancing ladies, put your hands up!"

None were surprised.


	10. Chapter 10

"I shall go now!" Undyne exclaimed with passion after confirming that Sans received a point from Papyrus' pick. There was a wicked expression on her face as her mind went running through her head, thoughts and thoughts made a smirk on her red lips grow. What was in her mind, no one could figure out. Not even her girlfriend Alphys. For those there, it was terrifying.

"Okay. Close your eyes.." Alphys said cautiously while handing out the rest of the cards. Undyne accepted the demand and closed her eyes but the smirk never faltered.

The groups looked at each other. A few were cautious about the cards in their hands since they knew Undyne was unpredictable. Her sense of humour could change in a second and none of them knew what it would be. One they put down may even enrage her and make her throw another spear at the wall. Frisk in particular didn't want that.

"Are you guys done yet?" Undyne asked, impatient after a few minutes. Two cards were down, already, one from Papyrus' and one from Sans. Their cards were odd but that wasn't unexpected. It was those two after all.

"Shh." Frisk shushed her as she continued searching through her cards. Undyne growled but that was the only noise she made, thankfully.

Minutes passed again before a few more cards were put on the table, most of them just guessing by now. Chara and Asriel were the next ones to have put it down at randon since they didn't know Undyne that well anyways. Next was Alphys, despite knowing Undyne the best she was the third last. Mettaton and Frisk put theirs down last, close to the same timing.

When all the cards were down, Alphys opened her mouth to speak but one more card was placed down. No hand belonged to the card, it merely floated in the air until it was placed on the ground beside the others.

"Um." Frisk spoke first, even though it was only a sound, a few seconds after the card was placed. When it had been placed, nothing showed up. Nothing else was moved or put down. The only thing that had happened was the card being placed on the ground with the others.

Most of the others held confused expressions on their face, but only confusion. There was no fear or shock, not like what would've happened had it been a human only sleepover. There would've been screams. But for the people in the room, there were worse occurrences. More odd occurrences.

"Blookie." Mettaton smiled and shook his head but offered up no explanation. None asked and the shock quickly passed by.

"Open your eyes." Alphys told Undyne after all the cards plus one had been placed down. The fish lady didn't notice the extra card as a large smile grew on her face. She looked around at each card, letting out a chuckle to most. The ones that didn't receive a chuckle got a harsh glare instead. She took a few minutes with a smile still before grabbing a card.

Undyne nodded to herself in triumph as she placed a card down next to the black card before reading it out loud. "Grandma finds farting goats odd but charming." she exclaimed and nodded her head.

"That one was mine." Mettaton stated with a proud, but cocky, smile while he nodded as if it was obvious she would pick that one.

"Nice job!" Papyrus complimented while giving him a thumbs up, "The Great Papyrus approves!"

The proud and cocky smirk quickly changed shape, forming into a more seductive and suggestive one instead. "Oh do you now?" he hummed as his eyes suggested something. Papyrus, on the other hand, was completely oblivious as he nodded.

Mettaton hummed and placed his cards down. He scooted himself over a few spots then brought his cards over. With his eyes never leaving Papyrus, he pat the ground beside him with a suggestive look.

Papyrus' tilted his head curiously as he watched Mettaton, not yet moving.

A sigh fell from his lips at Papryus' innocence and Mettaton shook his head. "Come sit beside me." he told him while keeping his hand beside him.

"Why?" Papyrus questioned.

"Because I want you to." Mettaton exclaimed.

"Well of course you do. Everyone wants the Great Papyrus beside them!" Papyrus nodded at his own words while the others sighed along with Mettaton.

"Just sit here." Mettaton ordered exasperatedly but Ppayrus didn't argue that time. He just kept a confident yet goofy smile on his expression while crawling over to Mettaton, keeping his cards in his hand.

When the skeleton was seated, a tint of red spread across Alphy's cheeks again as realization dawned on her. "Oh.." she murmurred shyly while glancing at the others, "I guess it's my turn now."

Undyne nodded and pat Alphys on the back, whether from excitement or to encourage her was unknown.

Alphys sighed before closing her eyes and allowing them to do what they had to. Frisk took charge by flipping over a black card for everyone to see.

They all took a few seconds to read it, some needing more (a certain skeleton that starts with a p) before they brought their gaze to their cards instead. It didn't take long before the white cards were placed on the ground beside each other.

"Okay. Open." Frisk told Alphys when she was sure that everyone had placed a card down. However, there was no invisible intruder that time. Well they at least didn't place a card down if they still lingered around.

Alphys opened her eyes and spotted the black card first. She read it quickly before examining the white ones instead. One of the white ones was just illogical, making no sense at all, but the others were better. A little more thought out to suit Alphys' taste. However, there was one that was clearly innapropiate and made Alphys blush at the sight of it.

It took her a little bit of time before she finally picked up a white card and placed it near the black card.

"Oh hey, that's mine!" Frisk announced with a proud smile at the card.

Alphys smiled back before reading the two cards. "I drink to forget...alcoholism."

A few giggles and little smiles came from the crowd except for one skeleton. "I don't get it." Papyrus mumbled.

"Well when you drink, you normally forget." Sans started to explain, to many's surprise, "Wanna see?"

At those words were when the surprise ended but something else went in their heads. Something that would make Frisk regret ever having the sleepover.


	11. Chapter 11

It was madness. The moment they found Toriel's liquor cabinet...all hell broke lose. Bottles of wine quickly found themselves empty as the monsters raided them. Frisk was freaking out at them all, telling them to put it back but none of them listened. Eventually, some alcohol got to Frisk and even she fell victim to the reign of madness.

Even little Asriel had gotten into some alcohol and he started singing. Only two people didn't take a single drink. Not surprisingly, Chara stayed clear from the alcohol but held an aborted expression at all the chaos the rest surprised. The other one was much more surprising because he suggested it, Sans. He had sat on the ground and addressed everyone where Toriel would keep her alcohol but he didn't stand. Undyne offered him a bottle, even offered to bring it to him, but he didn't budge. Yet he stayed smiling while the others around him went crazy.

"Sans~" a voice hummed and Sans turned his head to see Frisk coming towards him.

"Sans I'm cold." Frisk whined as she stared at him. There was a tint of red etched across her cheeks from the alcohol and a dazed look in her eyes. She pouted lightly as she crawled over to him from a random spot on the floor she placed herself. Sans glanced back at her but shook his head as he placed his hands in his pocket. "Then get yourself a blanket, kiddo." he instructed yet it only made her whine even more.

"I don't want one." She sighed exasperatedly.

"Then you'll be cold forever." Sans told her with a deadpan expression, well he still had the smile but he always had the smile.

Frisk gasped while her eyes revealed pure horror, "Really?"

"Yep." He nodded.

"Noo!" Frisk whined and moved closer to him as if that would change the untruthful fact he had given her. "Don't let me be cold forever!" she exclaimed while grabbing onto his sleeve, grasping it desperately as if she would fall into an endless abyss if she let go.

"You need to get a blanket." Sans instructed.

Frisk pouted again, "I don't want a blanket though. Blankets aren't any fun unless they're in a fort."

"Blankets are tons of fun." Sans told her, glancing down at the pouting girl. "You can be a superhero with them, you can hide, there's tons you can do."

"Really?" Frisk's eyes glowed at his words and put her face closer to him. Sans raised an eyebrow at her actions but he didn't move back. He just watched her curiously instead.

"Yeah so why don't you go get a blanket?" Sans exclaimed, his eyes still stuck on her despite the chaos that was happening behind them.

"Where are they?" She asked while tilting her head in curiousity.

"It's your house." Sans stated.

Frisk whined, "And I don't know where the blankets are!" she gasped as tears started to cling to her eyes, "I'm a horrible housekeeper! I'm horrible! I shouldn't own a house!"

Tears started pouring from her eyes while she leaned back from Sans, her hands grasping her hair as if she would pull it all out. Sans reached over and grabbed onto her hand before she could. She pouted again but he didn't stop.

"You're not a bad house keeper." He sighed lightly and shook his head.

"Yes I am!" Frisk argued while her tone quickly turned back into a whine, "I'm horrible! I should never ever own a house! Why do I even have a house? There's probably mold!"

"No there's not." Sans exclaimed while his head continued to shake. "You're not even supposed to take care of the house, Toriel is and you just help her. You're her helper."

The pout slowly softened on her face as the realization dawned on her and she just nodded.

"Right..." She mumbled as a relieved expression took place on her face.

She let out a sigh of relief while sitting normal again, her hands fall to her sides when Sans let go of her. "That makes much more sense. I'm not horrible at it..." She mumbled whilst her eyes stared at the ground below before her gaze moved up to Sans. A big, bright smile stretched out on her lips before she leaped forward, wrapped her arms around his bony neck.

Sans blinked a few times while staring down at the girl below, his mind not quite registering what was going on. It took minutes before his brain finally got the message and a light tint of red spread across his bone cheeks. "Uh...what are you doing kid?" he asked, his tone nervous even though he tried to keep it calm. An attempt that failed.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed as she pulled herself closer until plopping herself onto his lap and continuing her hug with him.

The tint of red only spread out further on Sans' cheeks.

"F-For what?" he stuttered while his hand started to move up. It couldn't stop shaking as he hesitantly placed it on Frisk's back, as if to returned the hug.

"For not trying to kill me like everyone else." Frisk murmurred as she placed her head down on his shoulder.

"What?" Sans questioned and raised his non existent eyebrow as he kept his gaze down on her.

"You didn't try to kill me. You could've...but you didn't." Frisk mumbled before the corners of her lips turned upwards into a soft smile, "I know your secret..."

His black eyes widened at her words and a frown curved onto his lips, the blush fading away when a different thought ran through his head. "What?"

"You know about time travel..." Frisk murmurred and gave a soft little hum, nuzzling the side of his head with her nose. "I saw your lab." she exclaimed happily.

"You what?" He questioned while the frown never left his face.

"Your lab. In the basement of your house..."

"How did you see it?" He asked, letting his hands fall down to his side.

"I convinced you I could time travel and you showed me where to go."

Sans sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't remember that. He wasn't able to remember that all. There was no sense of familiarity in her words but he had a lab. No one else knew about it, at least none that would spread the secret around. Frisk wouldn't have been able to just guess there was a time travelling lab, that wasn't a common thing. And to get to his lab he would need a key that Sans gave her. That only Sans could give her.

"Do you remember the password?" he asked with an emotionless expression, no longer touching her of his own but he didn't push her off either.

"Not really. It was something stupid." Frisk giggled lightly, "Like farty bum."

Sans didn't reply, but she was quite closer than he would've wanted her to be.

"It was sad. To get the key that meant I couldn't befriend everyone at first." Frisk whined lightly as she pulled herself closer to him but he still did not touch her back. "I had to wait to befriend Alphys and I didn't like it one bit! I didn't like it at all! Why would you make me not befriend my friend?" she whined again.

Relief flooded through Sans when he heard her words. She was upset that she couldn't be friends with Alphys again.

Though the fact that his suspicions were confirmed, she could indeed time travel, he felt a little better. Hearing her while about not being friends with Alphys made him smile. It helped convince himself that Frisk was pure hearted. That she would be there for anyone. That she was a true pacifist.

"Okay." He mumbled even though there was a little thought in his head. She spoke of how he could kill her, which was true, at least he thought. Yet she beat everyone else without even laying a hand on them so...he wasn't as confident as he may have been when he first met her. The problem was...how did she know that he could've done it?

Sans shook the thought off. The sleepover was to be fun and see everyone embarrass themselves. That was the main reason he offered up the alcohol. He didn't want to interrogate Frisk to find out something that he wouldn't want to know. Ignorance was stupid, but it was a whole lot happier.

"Who wants to play another game?" Undyne growled, her rage becoming more intense with each sip of alcohol that she took. That was more frightening than the original Undyne

"Undyne pway with me." Alphys whined in a childish voice, her shyness slipping away as a child took over her body.

"We'll play a game!" Undyne declared with her hand in the air, whether she was repeating herself or agreeing with Alphys was unknown.

"Ooh not an embarrassing game." Mettaton shook his head with a tint of red on his cheeks as he made his way back to the circle again. How the robot was even able to get drunk was also unknown to the group. But only the sober ones questioned it. Well perhaps that was a lie, Sans frankly didn't care. Chara, however, was a little curious. He still wasn't a monster himself so there were new things for him to learn.

"LET'S PLAY A MOTHERF***ING GAME!" the other skeleton of the group yelled as loud as he could, almost able to shake the house. It wasn't exactly an emotion of anger that was spread out across his face, just excitement. Excitement expressed in a very different way that mimiced anger. The anger part was the only part that made him a bit different than how he normally was.

Asriel was unable to reply or join the group again as everyone else made their way back to the circle. The goat was passed out on the floor with a red face and an empty bottle of beer beside him.

"What game are we playing?" Frisk questioned curiously as she turned around to face them but stayed on Sans' lap.

A light blush spread across the skeleton's cheeks but he forced it away before anyone could see it.

"The best game!" Undyne declared yet her tone stayed angry and rageful despite her words.

"What's that hunney poo?" Alphys questioned, her own voice childish as she wrapped her arms around Undyne. Undyne didn't acknowledge the cuddling, too busy thinking about the type of game that she could call the greatest. There were many great games, but the greatest? That game had got to be worth the title.

"Dare or truth!" Undyne declared, pointing her spear to the ceiling but she didn't throw it. Which would've relieved sober Frisk but it only disappointed drunk Frisk.

Mettaton blushed and glanced to the side before speaking. "D-Don't you mean... truth or dare?" he corrected quietly, never daring to make eye contact with the fearsome fish lady.

"I do not." Undyne announced and glared at him for even thinking such a thing. She shifted her spear over to point at him and he winced, which satisfied her enough to point it to the roof again.

"Dare or truth..." Frisk mumbled and leaned back a little, pressing her back against Sans with a happy smile, "Ooh I do hope this will be interesting..."


	12. Chapter 12

There had been a total of five turns already. Five turns of complete chaos. Asriel was stripped to his underwear despite his sleeping state, Mettaton and Papyrus were cuddling in each other's arms and Undyne was using Chara as a chair. Not as a couple may have either. Chara was forced to lay flat on his stomach as Undyne rudely sat on his back. He wasn't happy with it at first and he was still sober so it would've been something that he would remember. Perhaps a memory that one like Alphys may secretly enjoy, but not one like Chara. He was in disbelief that he even let her do such a thing, to..to humiliate him. But he was trying to keep a cover. He had a plan. Even so...that didn't meant he wanted some angry fish to sit on him.

"Okay I'm next~~" Alphys hummed, taking the rightful place of Chara but he decided not to argue it. Talking was hard with a fat fish on his back. "Sansy~ truth or dare?" she asked with a big smile etched out on her face.

"Truth." Sans replied with his goofy grin but that was all. He was lazy and didn't want to move, but he also didn't trust drunk Alphys not to do something too weird. However, there wasn't much that was too weird for Sans.

"Who do you like~" Alphys hummed and Chara's head peeked up his head, interest lingering in his face.

"Myself." Sans replied with the same smile, not needing time to to think about it.

Alphys didn't find it as funny as he did. "No really." She replied, her tone a little whiny.

"Play the f***ing game Sans!" Papyrus declared in an angry voice as Mettaton tried to calm him down.

"I answered a simple question." Sans replied as he shook his head, the goofy and now a little sarcastic expression was still on his face but that only seemed to tick his brother off more.

"You're a f***ing pain in the ass." Papyrus grumbled and glared at him as Mettaton pat the skeleton's shoulder, as if to calm him down. Surprisingly, it worked. Almost like he was a puppy, all rage fell from his face as Papyrus' body slipped down, his head landing on Mettaton's lap.

A blush spread out on Mettaton's face but he said nothing, just allowing Papyrus to keep his head there.

"Sansy~" Frisk whined as she peeked her eyes back at him, "Play the gameeeee."

Sans sighed and she poked his cheek. The first poke was gentle and kind, just trying to get his attention but the second poke was more harsh. Frustrated.

"I did answer it though. What more must I do?" Sans questioned and shook his head head again.

Frisk only huffed as her arms crossed, not answering his question out of frustration. Yet she didn't get off of him.

"Guess it's my turn then.." Sans mumbled when Frisk didn't answer before glancing around, his eyes landing on Papyrus, "Truth or Dare, Pap?" he asked.

Papyrus' eyes turned to him, fury returning within them, "Dare motherf****!" he yelled.

"Hm..." Sans paused to think about it, his bony finger tapping his chin before his mind finally decided on something. "Take a picture of you kissing Mettaton's cheek." he stated. Even he wasn't oblivious to the romance the two so clearly shared. Yet his brother seemed to be. Part of the picture was for his brother's sake, that's what Sans had convinced himself, but he wasn't good enough to convince himself it wasn't a little for his own amusement. But in the end, he hoped that Papyrus may be able to realize his feelings. Perhaps he could be happy.

"Pfft is that all?" Papyrus scoffed at the dare while Mettaton blushed. The same type of blush Papyrus would've warn had he been sober.

Sans didn't reply, he just stared at Papyrus expectantly.

The stares only pissed Papyrus off more but the skeleton eventually complied. With only a little hesitance, he pressed his non existent lips against Mettaton's metallic cheek. He didn't keep them there for long, only for a few moments before pulling back with an annoyed expression. "Happy?" Papyrus groaned with a huff while Sans held a satisfied look upon his face. Mettaton, on the other hand, was blushing his head off.

Sans just shrugged with a content look on his expression.

Papyrus' shook his head at his brother while curse words slipped past his bony teeth.

"Now it's my turn." He exclaimed after his anger was let out in his vulgar words. A smirk started to form on his face, a wicked smirk as he glanced around at the group. None of them appeared to be as nervous as they would have had they been sober, none except Mettaton who was more nervous.

"Frisk you little shit." He growled as he glared at Frisk without reason, "Truth or Dare?"

Frisk frowned a little bit, leaning back on Sans as if he would protect her. "Truth..." she mumbled but she was hesitant. Even drunk Frisk had some common sense.

"Truth? Lame!" Papyrus declared as Undyne laughed in agreement. Chara only grunted when she laughed, her butt putting more pressure on his back when she did.

"You're as lame as my brother!" Papyrus added in but Sans decided not to defend himself. Whether he believed Papyrus or not was unknown.

"Want some more beer?" Sans offered randomly, his attention falling on Undyne.

Undyne raised an eyebrow as Papyrus eyed his brother curiously.

"YES!" Undyne yelled excitedly after the drunk brain took over her rational mind again.

"Go get some." Sans suggested casually. Undyne didn't think about it before she darted off, freeing Chara from her butt cage.

"What the hell?" Chara questioned, raising an eyebrow at Sans from his weird actions. Sans stared at Chara as the man sat up, stretching his back out until it cracked. When he saw that he was done, Sans opened his mouth to start speaking. "I noticed that she didn't actually have that many. Got curious how much worse she would be if she had more." Sans exclaimed with a hum.

"Why would you want that?" Chara sighed as Frisk glanced up at Sans.

"So she'll beat you up more." Sans answeres with a light smirk as Chara replied with his glare.

As his glare fell, Chara looked at the others before sighing, "Well since MY turn got stolen earlier I'm going to go now." Chara decided even though Papyrus hadn't finished his turn. Yet the drunkos didn't notice, their short attention spam now on Chara.

Except...for Frisk. Her gaze was up at Sans, who didn't even look down at her. But...he did protect her in a way. She just wasn't sure if it was on purpose or not. Yet the thought passed away quickly as the alcohol turned her attention back to Chara.

"Frisk truth or dare?"

Yet it seemed that his last time of protecting was in vein.

"Uh..." Frisk mumbled as another frown went to her lips. She wasn't completely sober but the...danger this game held was helping at pushing away the drunken mind she gained.

"Pick one~" Chara hummed playfully but only to hide the impatience he had.

"Dare." she replied though her body seemed to act against the will of her mind.

"Oooh good." A smile danced on his lips as he straightened out his legs then patted his lap. "I dare you to sit on my lap instead." he ordered.

Almost instantly, Sans wrapped his right arm around Frisk's waist to prevent her from leaving. "But she's happy here." he stated before Frisk could give an opinion on it.

"Ah but this game isn't about being happy now, is it?" Chara taunted as he swung his finger around in circles, his eyes still on Frisk. "Come on over." he ordered.

Though hesitant, Frisk pushed Sans' arm aside so she could crawl off of him. Sans didn't fight her but by the tone in his eyes it was clear that he wasn't very happy about it.

As the source of warmth left his body, Sans glared at Chara who was just smirking contently. A sigh escaped through Frisk's lips as she crawled over to Chara, not pleased with the arrangement. Yet Chara didn't care, he just wanted to annoy Sans. And now with them all being drunk, he didn't really have to pretend that wasn't what he was doing. He could be more open and being more open gave him a whole lot more options.

With a disappointed tone playing on her features, Frisk sat on Chara's lap. Despite not wanting to do it, she still got comfy. She leaned her back against his chest and curled up her legs slightly to increase to her own comfort. With a grunt, Chara leaned his own arms back to keep his body from toppling over.

"I guess Papyrus can go again..." He mumbled as the others stayed oddly quiet to watch the scene.

At the sound of his name, the skeleton jerked his head up with a harsh glare, "Are you talking to me mofo?" he snapped.

Chara opened his mouth to reply to the strange man but he was cut off...by an unforgiving scream of death.


	13. Chapter 13

It was a scream full of pure rage, but the scream drowned down as quickly as it came. And then, then there was sobbing. Undeniable and uncontrollable sobs were heard from the kitchen where Undyne had gone. Yet barely any of the drunks paid attention to it, and Sans only smirked when he heard it. As if he had accomplished something.

"What the hell?" Chara spoke out loud as his eyebrow arched, staring in the direction the scream came from but he saw no one there. No owner of the voice, like it had came from a ghost. However that wouldn't have been too surprising since a ghost had already appeared twice during their games, once just to visit and another to play a single round. The monsters would never cease to surprise Chara, he could be honest there.

"Undyneeeee~" Alphys whined as she tumbled over onto her side, a big smile forced onto her face. "Come backk." she pleaded with some more whining.

As if she was actually listening to her, Undyne came into view. She had a bottle of wine in one hand and tear stains dripped down her cheek.

"Undyne..." Alphys whined some more and held out her arms to receive some loving but Undyne did not obey. She sat herself on the ground with an expression of despair splattered onto her face.

"Leave me alonee." She mumbled, slurring the last part as she brought the bottle to her lips to take a sip. But there was no wine left in the bottle, just sorrow.

With a sigh, Undyne placed the bottle down beside her before leaning back until she was completely laying down on the floor. "I'm sad..." she added in, her words still slurring.

Alphys pouted before shifting herself so she was on her knees and crawled over to the fish lady. "Why are you sad?" the dinosaur asked as sorrow started finding its way into her own eyes.

"I'm sad..." was Undyne's only reply. Though she offered no explanation, Alphys nodded as if she understood before wrapping her arms around Undyne in a hug. A gentle but drunk hug.

"...Okay." Chara mumbled while glancing over at the two before looking at the others.

"DON'T BE F***ING SAD YOU MOFO!" Papyrus screamed at Undyne but the yelling only made her flinch.

"Papyrus..." Mettaton mumbled gently, his hand on the skeleton's head still. "Perhaps you could be a little more sensitive? She's just...so sad." he replied with a pout starting to form on his face.

But that made Papyrus contain even more of his anger. "No! You can't be sad too. STOP BEING SAD!" Papyrus screamed.

"Eeek! I'm sorry!" Mettaton apologized but there were tears starting to form in his eyes. How? Unknown, but they were there. They were clearly there.

"Nooo! You're not listening to me!" Papyrus yelled as he flew up, off from Mettaton's lap. With rage still on his bony face, he gripped onto Mettaton's shoulders and shook him. "Stop being sad!" he demanded. Despite the other's thinking otherwise, it appeared that the shaking helping Mettaton break through from his shell of sadness...or at least be able to conceal it.

"Everyone's sad..." Frisk mumbled, her head turning up to speak to the person holding her but when she was greeted by another human, she frowned. Though it had already been a few minutes, the girl forgot about changing seats. "Your lap isn't as bony." she murmurred, mostly to herself but Chara could hear, as she wiggled her butt around.

"Thank you." Chara replied as a small chuckle slipped past his lips.

"It wasn't a compliment." The drunk girl stated hastily.

His pale eyelids blinked a few times before glancing down at Frisk, who was grumbly poking his human thighs. "You'd prefer...a bony lap?" he questioned while raised an eyebrow at the strange girl. He assumed it was because she was drunk, but he couldn't say for certain. Even sober Frisk was stranger to them than she believed. Though they were all monsters and Chara lived among monsters for many years, so what was normal to her was strange to the others. Only Chara came close to seeing it as normal.

"Yes." Frisk huffed as she nodded her head at him, as if Chara had personally offended her.

"O-Okay..." Chara replied but he did nothing to aid the situation. He could not force himself to have a bony lap and he was not giving her to one of the skeleton. Besides, he didn't really care about her comfort, he just wanted to see Sans twitch. Perhaps it was rude of him to do so, but he didn't care. He was a demon, he had no reason to care if it was 'rude' or not.

"Okay Undyney~" Alphys hummed as she started to return to the group, Undyne by her side holding her hand. The tears we're still sliding down her cheeks but it was obvious enough that she had calmed down even if it was only slightly.

"Is she okay?" Sans questioned when he saw the couple returned to their seats.

"She's saddy waddy." Alphys pouted and gave Undyne a pat on the back, but she didn't respond to it. Her only sign if acknowledgement was her leaning on Alphys in a comfortable way. Alphys gave off a smile down at her girlfriend before looking ahead. "Are wee still playing?" she slurred, staring at Sans for an answer since to her he was the only logical one left.

"I don't know. What time is it?" Sans murmured and glanced around, attempting to find some sort of clock whether digital or circular. When he found one, he couldn't help but snort before looking back at the others. "It's around two." he declared.

"Sleepy." Frisk replied in response and closed her eyes, but she didn't lean more against Chara.

"Yeah we're done playing." Chara announced for everyone, but none of the others cared to fight him. Especially Asriel who was already passed out from the alcohol he had.

"Sleep sleep." Frisk nodded with a light smile on her face instead.

"Aw man you guys are going to be so hungover." Sans let out a chuckle before his features slid back into a smile, "This is going to be great."

"What is?" Frisk questioned, tilting her head lightly.

The smile soon formed into a smirk as he looked at his friend, "The hangovers."


	14. Chapter 14

Pain. There was so much, undescribable pain. Frisk had been impaled with bones before, been stabbed by spheres, and even kicked in the face a few times by a certain robot...but none of that was able to compare with the pain she was feeling when she woke up. At least she was able to locate the pain and numb it away to keep fighting, this pain she was unable to. Her head was pounding so hard she felt like it might break open and that would be the end for her...but if it eliminated the pain then she wouldn't object doing it too much.

However, the pain wasn't the only problem. Some of her memories seemed to have just...vanished. Not many of them, she could still remember everything that happened in the monster kingdom, even what had happened before and after it. It was just the night before that was missing. Bits and pieces lingered in her mind but she was unable to connect them all because the connecting factors were just outside her reach. She remembered them all coming over for the sleepover, so seeing the sleeping bodies around her wasn't a surprise. She remembered a few of the games they played like Cards of Humanity and Truth or Dare but that's when everything became a blur. That's when her mind decided to give up, it wasn't worth noting anymore.

As her body started moving up, her eyes glazed over the area around her again. It was still her home, still the living room where she remembered being last. The people were spread out on the ground, some with blankets and some without. Frisk, herself, didn't have any. There was no order of where everyone was sleeping, they all just appeared to be wherever they passed out. Her clothes hadn't changed into pajamas, she was still pantsless with her long sweater. No one had changed into pajamas. However, the most unsettling thing about the room was the scent. The smell of alcohol was lingering in the air and she could even see a few smashed wine bottles.

Then..then she was able to connect the dots. There was a faint memory inside her head, a very faint one that she had ignored before because it seemed irrelevant but with the scent of alcohol and sight of the bottles, it helped bring it more into focus. It was of Sans, Sans suggesting that everyone go get a drink. That he knew where the drinks were. And somewhere, somehow, eventually Frisk had ended up drinking some too.

As anger slipped onto her features, her eyes glanced over to the side to see Sans laying down beside her. He was as peaceful as he could despite the pain he had caused. He almost looked pleased with it.

In a moment of anger, Frisk smacked Sans in the side of his head, expecting him to wait up so she could tell at him. But...he never did.

Frowning, she continued to stare down at the man laying down beside her. He didn't even budge by the attack. And Frisk knew it wasn't a weak attack either, if he had skin then it would at least be red. But his unconcious body didn't even acknowledge it. With a groan, Frisk smacked his head again in the same spot with more force. The outcome was still the same.

"You're a pain in the butt." She grumbled before wincing as her head throbbed at the sound. The sleeping skeleton didn't reply to her words but for a second there, she could see a faint smile on his bony lips.

With more anger growing inside her, she smacked him even harder. The third smirk was honestly harder than she had meant, but she couldn't stop herself. If she was able to stop herself, she wouldn't have for Sans' sake. It would've been for her own since smacking a raw bone surprisingly hurt human flesh quiet a bit.

This time, the skeleton showed signs of acknowledgment. His body winced in pain without his consent but he still refused to open his eyes.

"You jerk." Frisk whined and tried the pushing option instead of forcing him awake.

When her head pressed against his arm, the skeleton jolted away without giving her the satisfaction of pushing him.

"Whoa..." He moaned lightly as he looked around the area, a dazed glint in his eyes. Eventually after a few moments of searching, his gaze landed on Frisk and his goofy smirk appeared. "G'morning."

"You jerk." Frisk groaned and smacked him against the head again, still holding a glare.

"Owww..." he whined as his hand went up to comfort the part of him she hit. "What I dooo?" he slurred lightly but not in a drunken way, more in a pained way.

"You got everyone to start drinking!" Frisk found herself yelling, not caring about the groans coming from around her.

They too had their hangovers. She didn't recall exactly who had gotten drunk and who didn't, but she remembered the source. The source who didn't have a drink, at least not in her memory.

"So?" Sans questioned and flinched when he saw Frisk raise her hand but he still had the smile. The goofy smile that told her that he regretted nothing. That he enjoyed his little prank.

"Toriel is going to kill me!" Frisk yelled and smacked him again without giving him a warning.

He held his arm up to block it so she smacked that instead of his head. Frisk didn't really care, she was just content she got to hit him again.

"I'm sure you're just overreacting." Sans replied but kept his amusement in his voice so Frisk could know the truth. That earned him another smack to the arm.

"Could you guys be quiet?" a voice groaned off to the side and Frisk turned to see Mettaton trying to cover his head. He laid next to Papyrus, both of them sharing a blanket but only Mettaton was up.

"It's not me." Sans defended while Frisk smacked him twice that time and he winced.

"Stopp." Mettaton whined more as she squeezed a pillow over his ears to block out the sound.

"Sorry." Frisk apologized as she glanced over at Mettaton but saw that a few others were starting to stir as well. Undyne and Papyrus stayed sleeping like a log but Chara, Alphys, and Asriel were starting to wake up. None of them quite happy with it.

"Quiet..." Mettaton whined some more but he finally opened his eyes. His gaze fell on Frisk, almost like a glare, before he winced and closed them again. "Oww who turned on that light?"

Frisk frowned and looked around but didn't see any lights on, well except for the sunlight peering through the curtains.

A memory flashed into her mind from the night before, a memory of Mettaton with a fancy glass of wine. He, too, had a hangover. Could robots even have such a thing, Frisk wasn't too sure but she didn't argue it. It wouldn't surprised her at least.

"Ugh..you're all so loud." there was another groan, but this one sounded closer. With her frown still in tact, Frisk's gaze fell to the side to see the man laying down on her other side. Chara.

He sat up with groggy eyes, but he didn't wince at any pain. The small sight of the light didn't bother him, he just didn't like getting up early.

His gaze moved around the group, his eyes still groggy for a moment before it cleared up and he got his own memories back. "Oh yeah...last night," he grumbled before glancing at Frisk and sending her a forced, weak smile. "That was fun," he stated but even a child could tell it was an obvious lie.

"Not really." Frisk sighed then smacked Sans again because she blamed him for it all. He only winced at her attack again, now too used to it to say anything.

"...Yeah it got weird after everyone drank." Chara nodded in agreement and reached over to smack Sans as well but the skeleton dodged his attack.

Frisk sighed but nodded, already having guessed that. "...Wait." she murmurred as her eyes went wide at a certain thought, "What time is it?"

"Almost noon." Sans replied and covered his head to avoid any more attacks. But this time, she didn't attack him. She only let out a long string of curse words as the realization dawned on her.

"Toriel's going to be home soon! We have to clean up!" Frisk yelled louder enough for everyone to hear. Asriel and Alphys woke up from it, but Undyne and Papyrus remained asleep. "Oh my gosh she's going to kill me..." despite the pain, Frisk found herself jumping to her feet. "We need to clean up!" she yelled and the collective round of groans started up again but she didn't care. They were there ones that started drinking as well, they needed to help.

"Do we have toooo?" Sans whined and slurred on the last letter despite being free of alcohol.

"Especially you, yes," Frisk sent him a glare before glancing at the rest. "Come on everybody! Clean up time!"

Only Mettaton kind of got up, just enough to sit up. Even Chara and Sans who suffered no hangovers stayed sitting on the ground.

Frisk groaned and threw her arms in the air out of frustration. "No one gets breakfast until this place is cleaned up!" she yelled to the crowd.

Almost instantly, Papyrus' body shot up with very awake eyes. He didn't say anything, but he stood up and started cleaning up everything around him with no hesitation at all.

Undyne was still yet to wake up though. Had it been anyone else, Frisk would've forced them awake but Undyne was scary when she was well rested without a hangover. She dreaded to see Undyne woken up like that.

"But I need my beauty sleep..." Mettaton mumbled as he fell back down onto his makeshift bed.

"Clean up! Clean up!" Frisk kept yelling until the group woke up but by that time...the door opened.


End file.
